Naruto’s Escape
by uwannacookie
Summary: Dun't no, just something I came up with, basicly It's Naurto and he need to escape so read and review, thanks


Naruto's Escape

It was the middle of the day. The sun beat down on the streets of the hidden leaf village surrounded by trees, Naruto rapidly ran down a random street. Repeatedly glancing back, his big blue eyes were scanning from person to person. Suddenly without warning, his feet lost their balance; a foot had appeared in front of him and had tripped him. The color blue engulfed all around him and the feeling of sleep rushed over him.

He awoke looking up towards a strange ceiling. He moved his head cautiously, eyes blazing with fear and at the same time feeling a sense of disappointment. White walls, white ceiling and a white door. There was a window and a door to freedom. The light shone though the window and it was teasing him because it was out of his grasp. This wasn't the first time he had been in this room. He had been captured a few times by the village clan. He possessed a weapon that they wanted. Naruto did not know that this weapon was highly prized because of its power. So once more he furiously got up, and began to speak. "Why…why can't I just leave?..." He sobbed, tears filling his eyes as he sat down and admitted defeat for now. With his arms wrapped around his legs and pulling them to his chest, he leans against a white wall crying silently to himself.

A little later, the door opened abruptly. The same door that denied his freedom, but before he could escape, five people dressed in black rapidly surrounded him. Naruto carefully started to get up as the glaring, red, bloodshot eyes watched his every move. When he was standing, Naruto carefully watched them closely, waiting for their attack. The one on the far left viciously swung his leg at Naruto. Naruto cried out sharply and flung his arms in the way to block the incoming leg. Sharp pain grew in Naruto's arm. He was pushed back by the blow, but he was able to keep his ground. He quickly recovered from the blow and looked into the eyes of the one who had kicked him. Naruto told himself that he wasn't going down without as fight. Unfortunately before he got to throw a kick of his own, the others aggressively flung him to the floor. The cold, hard unforgiving floor was far worse than any kick he had received. Quickly he pulled his knees up to his chest and protected his head in between them, hoping that it would soften the blows. Tears filled his eyes as he was repeatedly kicked. Naruto's breath rapidly increased as he quickly cried and tried to ignore the pain.

Finally, the kicks stopped. Naruto stayed in the fetal position. He was racked with pain and unable to move. Two of his attackers grabbed his arm and dragged him. He stayed limp. Naruto was carelessly thrown into a very small crate. Two more people came out with chains and rope and viciously tired up the whimpering Naruto. Naruto sat there asking himself, "Why… why are they doing this?" as the crate door slowly shut. Unfortunately, he was too weak to even try to move so he just sat in the crate with his thoughts and wished, hoped and prayed that he could be back in the white room with the white walls, white ceiling and that white door.

Naruto abruptly awoke, stomach growling and filled with hunger, body cold, and numb. Even with everything going on, he had managed to fall sleep. The numbness stopped the pain for a little bit, but only a little. He heard nothing outside. Silence. Nightfall had come fast. Seconds, minutes and hours passed. He didn't know how long he was in the crate. All he knew was that he was weakening. He had to get out soon or he would die. With whatever strength he had, plus the will to live, he flung himself at the door of the crate. It popped open and he fell on soft sand. Cautiously, he got out and looked around. He saw no one. He saw no sign of human life. Trees, dirt on the ground, grass and sand. There was a lake, or perhaps it was an ocean because the water seemed to go on forever.

He was definitely somewhere he had never been before. As he continued to regain consciousness and his vision improved, he saw a horrific site. A boat, half out of the water, was completely trashed on the rocks broken pieces of wood and crates of things were placed in random spots. He thought he had heard a boat horn when he was in the crate, but he thought he was only dreaming. He knew now that he wasn't dreaming. Parts of the ship were spread all over. Naruto searched the remains of the ship for as long as he could, but he found no one. Naruto trudged out of the water and to the shore. Finally, he sat down on the warm sand. "Hum… I forgot how good sand felt on my feet," he smiled. Naruto looked up at the sun that was beating down and then he looked down at his feet. He felt a little sad for the people who had died on the boat and said a silent prayer for them.

Soon his mind told him that he no longer had to run or feel paranoid. Naruto jumped around eagerly and happily ever though it caused his sharp pains. It didn't matter. He was warm and safe and with a smile on his face, he ran around happily because he was free.


End file.
